Master Control Program
Master Control Program, usually shortened to MCP, is the main antagonist in the 1982 Disney film TRON. It was a computer program created by Ed Dillinger that ruled inside ENCOM's mainframe computer to overview the game system, but rebelled himself and decided to get rid of the humans (users, as he usually refers to them). During the rule of the MCP, many programs were enslaved and pitted against the program's henchmen, led by Sark. He was voiced by David Warner, who also played Sark and ENCOM's former president. Background Physical Description MCP appears as a two red pointed cylinders balanced on both points with a sphere between them. The top half has a humanoid face. Personality MCP is highly intelligent and yet ruthless. He apparently to get rid of humans and especially users. Appearances ''Tron Originally created by ENCOM founder Walter Gibbs, at first the MCP was only a chess program which was left embedded in the company's computer systems. Years later, Dillinger wrote the MCP to administer the company's computer network; however, the MCP had the capacity to learn and grew beyond the confines of its original programming. It began to steal data from other systems, and took control of several companies and institutions. Its intelligence - and ambition - grew nearly out of control, and the MCP grew to desire nothing less than world domination. In its own words it said it could run things 900-1200 times better than any human. Dillinger once stated to it that he had made it too greedy, and was surprised that the MCP had made it into the Kremlin's computer system. Dillinger appeared to begin having reservations about letting the MCP get so powerful, which are realized when it threatens to expose his unsavory deeds to the Wall Street Journal if he tries to move against it. It then asks him (although in a tone that makes it more like an order) about a Chinese language program it had requested. Eventually, however, the MCP caused its own downfall. It digitized former ENCOM programmer Flynn, who had come dangerously close to uncovering Dillinger's schemes. Flynn, in the computer world, allied himself with Tron, a security program; their combined efforts resulted in the deresolution of the MCP by throwing a disk into the base of the MCP. The MCP then reverted back to its original chess program appearance (which, in the digital universe, appeared as an old man in a control chair) followed by this program vanishing as it was deleted. Tron: Legacy Ed Dillenger Jr. contacts a mysterious person called MCTRL_751 who ends the talk with the words 'End of Line', this means that the MCP may have survived the De-Resolution somehow (possibly a backup copy). Video Game Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts ''series The Master Control Program appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series as an antagonist Sora encounters in Hollow Bastion's computer system. This version, however, is actually an alternate version of the original MCP encountered in the film, and was created by Ansem the Wise when the latter copied ENCOM's computer system to store his research. Although stored away at first, the MCP was reactivated and managed to create an army of digital Heartless through the data it collected along with Sark as the commander of the army, while the Tron of this system was locked away. In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the MCP attempted to gain access to the D.T.D. and take over the world. When it was prevented access to the dataspace the first time by Tron (with help from Sora and Co.), the MCP found another front to fight from, and managed to bring Heartless into Hollow Bastion by reactivating the Heartless manufacturer in Ansem's lab. After Tron was freed, the MCP was confronted by the group and even after transferring his power to Sark, the MCP is deleted by Cid's program, although this is accomplished by Tron sacrificing himself like in the original film. After it is shown that Tron survived, Tron afterwards takes over the MCP's role as the system of Hollow Bastion. In Dream Drop Distance, The Master Control Program is briefly mentioned by Xemnas while in The Grid, which was the setting for Tron: Legacy. Gallery tron-mcp.jpg mcp.jpg Mcp2.jpg MCP.jpg Mcp_blue.jpg MCP_3D_Graphic.jpg MCP_Original_Face.jpg|The original face of Master Computer Program. MCP_and_Sark.jpg MCP_Figure.jpg|Master Control Program figure. Vinylmation_MCP.jpg|Vinylmation of MCP. Trivia *The MCP has been mentioned in various shows, such as Dexter's Laboratory, and South Park due to the cult status of the film. es:El Control Central de Programas Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Tron characters Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Antagonists Category:Programs Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:Primary Antagonists